


Fever

by captain_wolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can never seem to feel comfortable anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I had and just had to type up. I hope you like it! :-)

She had written it off as a simple fever, originally. The flu, maybe.

He had mentioned that he wasn't feeling quite right a few times. She probably should have paid closer attention to him, instead of assuming that he was simply still nervous about living in this new place with new people.

His discomfort had made an appearance just last month, when they had been preparing for bed. Bucky had piled on two thick sweatshirts and sleeping pants. In contrast, Jemma had found that night to be so unbearably hot, that she stripped down to just her underwear.

She couldn't forget about that time in New York, when they were only three weeks into their relationship and heading out for dinner. There wasn't snow on the ground, but it was rather chilly. Jemma had sensibly worn slacks and a thick jacket over her blouse to keep warm. Bucky had stepped out in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt (the sleeves, she presumed, were probably only for the purpose of hiding his arm).

Skye had once made the comparison, 'It's like he has bipolar body temperature disorder, or something.' They figured his feelings of intense cold were mental, left over imprints from the time he'd done as an ice cube with Hydra, because his body was always warm to the touch. One could literally feel the heat that constantly radiated off of him. Scans and thermometer readings showed his normal body temperature to be only a few degrees below Steve's.

Bucky seemed able to deal with the varying temperatures fine, for the most part. The only time the 'fever' really got in the way was when he slept. Didn't sleep was more like it. He struggled to get any sleep when his body temperature was in flux. The chill on the seam of where metal met flesh was uncomfortable beyond belief to him.

Jemma wasn't sure how to help him. It pained her to not know how to help the man she loved.

Though, for now, a slightly cracked window and her body heat and presence seem to help Bucky sleep much more soundly. But if he still couldn't sleep, well there were other ways to pass that time.


End file.
